naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fuzz
The Fuzz is the police force of the Island of Perfection. Based on what is found on the Naughty Bear official website, these guys are tough. If the player is wearing the Cop Gordon Outfit Sheriff Naughty outfit and the player provokes any of the colored bears, the colored bears will proceed to assault any Fuzz members that arrive to save them. This is one of the earliest cases of infighting you can initiate. The Fuzz can be easily taken care of by placing a trap or land mine by the door of the entrance dock. An achievement related to The Fuzz is "Maximum Security", when you manage to bring all four of the available Fuzz officers to the Island in Episode One or any of it's Sub-Challenges. Trivia *A costume of The Fuzz Commander "Cop Gordon" is available when the player gets "Gold" rank on Episode One's Sub-Challenges, 1-1, 1-2, and 1-3. *The Fuzz will respond to escaped bears or bears calling for help, as they are a security faction. *The Fuzz are not easily scared away by injuries such as being shot. This may allude to police training making The Fuzz "tough". *"The Fuzz" is a slang term for police. *The Fuzz always comes into the level with a Revolver Faction Size & Equipment Below is a list of each individual member of The Fuzz and their behaviors. In total, there are four officers of The Fuzz and one officer that pilots the Patrol Boat. The list first goes in command order, then alphabetical order. The Fuzz are all a pure white in fur color. *Equipped in a blue police shirt, with a gold sergeant's stripes on the sleeves. *Wears a Bobbies Hat, tiny sized, dark blue with a tiny gold symbol on it. *All officers of The Fuzz carry a Revolver. *Occasional dispatch sounds will play from an officer. Cop Gordon Cop Gordon is leader of The Fuzz. He is dressed almost exactly as the other officers are, except he does not wear a Bobbie's Helmet. Instead, he wears a traffic officer's hat, very peaked, with a UK badge pinned to it. He uses a Revolver in regular episodes, Top Hat Challenge weapon is a Ray Gun. Rather hard to take down. *In Panic in Paradise he sports blonde moustaches and his Revolver is a different model from the original Revolver. Buttercop Buttercop is one of the officers of The Fuzz. His name is extremely likely a pun of Buttercup and he carries a Revolver. His Top Hat Challenge weapon is a Ray Gun. Copcake Copcake is another available member of The Fuzz. His name is likely a pun of Cupcake and he also carries a Revolver. His Top Hat Challenge weapon is Ray Gun. Cop Curly Cop Curly is another member of The Fuzz. The two things known about him are that he carries a Revolver and his name couls come from a pun of a "Curly Wurly" chocolate bar. His Top Hat Challenge weapon is a Ray Gun. Faction Relations Allies means that they will not kill these bears unless they believe they're hostile. Hostiles means that they will fight and try to kill them in any way necessary. Neutral means that they won't kill them unless believed they're hostile. Villians means they will try to kill them in anyway necessary. Allies: Other members of The Fuzz Hostiles: Alien Bears, Vampires, Ghouls, Zombears Neutral: Coloured Bears, R0B0 B34R5, Ninja bears, Pirate bears, Army bears, B.E.A.R., X-bears and Alien bears (Only in Episode 7.) Pictures & Screenshots CopGordon.png|Cop Gordon, leader of the Fuzz Chief Gordon.png|Cop Gordon's new look and his rank changed to Chief Gordon Category:Factions Category:Colored Bears Category:Good Alignment